1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus and a method for localizing a sound image for vehicle's driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a vehicle control, a technique that avoids a lane departure when the vehicle is going to depart from the traffic lane has been proposed. For example, Japanese Patent Number 3945488 discloses a technique that detects whether or not the own vehicle is likely to depart from the traffic lane based on an estimation value in which an amount of lane-departure is estimated at a gaze point which is set in front of the vehicle with a gaze distance determined based on the running speed of the vehicle.
Regarding the technique in the above-described patent document, when any dangers concerning the own vehicle such as lane-departure takes place, it is possible to detect the danger and warn the driver after the danger took place. However, according to the technique of the patent document, the driver cannot be warned in advance, to drive the vehicle so as to prevent occurrence of dangers.